Hidup?
by reynyah
Summary: "Namaku Claire. Aku adalah seorang penderita kanker. Aku adalah seorang pasien yang kini hanya bisa duduk di atas ranjang sembari menunggu kematian datang menjemputku. Aku adalah seorang pasien yang... jatuh cinta pada dokterku." Memenuhi request Sweety Nime. OS. Mind to RnR? x)


**Disclaimer:**

Harvest Moon bukan punya saya

Tokoh-tokohnya bukan punya saya

Ceritanya punya saya

* * *

**Warning:**

Segala macam OOC, OOT, typo, alur kecepetan, bahasa gak baku, bahasa gak jelas, dan sebagainya

* * *

**Keisengan Rey sekaligus memenuhi ****_request_**** Sweety Nime.**

**Iya, Rey tahu "Jack Patah Hati" belum beres... itu bisa menunggu...**

**Selamat membaca!**

* * *

**_-oneshoot!-_**

** Hidup?**

A DoctorxClaire story

by reynyah

* * *

Namaku Claire. Aku adalah seorang penderita kanker. Aku adalah seorang pasien yang kini hanya bisa duduk di atas ranjang sembari menunggu kematian datang menjemputku. Aku adalah seorang pasien yang... jatuh cinta pada dokterku.

E-eh... hal itu mungkin terdengar sedikit "tidak normal" mengingat pasien kanker sepertiku tidak seharusnya punya perasaan pada sang dokter atau pada siapapun yang lainnya. Kematianku nantinya hanya akan melukai orang-orang. Kematianku hanya akan menyakiti perasaan mereka yang menyayangiku.

Seharusnya aku tidak hidup saja...

Kalau aku hidup hanya untuk mati cepat, untuk apa aku hidup? Iya, kan?

Tapi... dokterku bilang aku tidak boleh menyerah. Katanya, hidup ini penuh kejutan. Mungkin sekarang aku terluka, aku sakit, aku tidak bebas, aku berpotensi mati cepat, tapi kita tidak pernah tahu apa yang Tuhan gariskan untuk kita. Bisa saja suatu saat nanti, entah kapan, sel kanker yang ada di dalam tubuhku hilang mendadak seperti disihir dan aku sembuh total. Aku bisa bekerja lagi, berjalan-jalan lagi, berbelanja lagi, memancing lagi, mengunjungi Ellen lagi, bermain dengan Stu dan May lagi, menemui Kai lagi...

Ah ya, Kai. Entah sudah berapa lama aku tidak menemui lelaki itu.

Informasi saja, Kai adalah kekasihku. Yap, kekasih. Kami bertemu pada awal musim panas delapan tahun yang lalu dan saat itu juga aku langsung menyukainya. Aku melakukan segala cara agar dia mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Popuri pada diriku dan aku berhasil melakukannya pada tahun kelima. Akhirnya, Popuri tersingkirkan. Dan aku tahu sejak saat itu, Popuri membenciku.

Tahun lalu, Kai pergi ketika musim panas berakhir dan aku kembali sendiri. Kemudian, seminggu setelahnya, aku memeriksakan diriku ke dokter. Dokter menemukan sel kanker dalam tubuhku dan segera melarangku melakukan segala macam hal yang berat. Dia memaksaku menginap di rumahnya—supaya dia bisa memantauku setiap saat, katanya—dan dia menyuruh para Harvest Sprites mengerjakan peternakanku sampai aku sembuh atau meninggal. Katanya, kalau aku meninggal, dia akan menjual semua isi peternakanku. Yah, aku hanya berharap itu tidak terjadi.

Omong-omong, Kai belum tahu kalau aku menderita penyakit ini.

Jujur saja, aku tidak berharap dia tahu. Dia kini ada di luar sana, entah di mana. Aku tidak mau menambah beban pikirannya ketika ada di sana. Aku tahu dia sudah cukup sibuk dan aku tidak mau kalau kesibukannya terganggu hanya karena memikirkanku yang menunggu ajal di ranjang sang dokter.

Dan itulah yang mengganggu pikiranku. Entah sejak kapan dan bagaimana, perlahan tapi pasti, peraaanku berubah drastis. Kini, bukannya mengharapkan kekasihku cepat-cepat pulang dari negeri nun jauh di sana justru aku berharap sang dokter punya perasaan yang sama denganku. Itu... terdengar gila, ya?

"Claire," panggil seseorang dari pintu kamar. Ah, rupanya Elli, sang perawat sekaligus asisten dokter. "Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Aku tersenyum kecil. "Masih sama."

Elli meringis lalu menghampiriku. "Dokter bilang dia akan menemuimu satu jam lagi," kata Elli sambil mengecek segala macam hal yang jujur saja aku tidak mengerti. "Dia masih dalam perjalanan dari kota."

Aku manggut-manggut. "Kapan dia pergi?"

"Tadi pagi, setelah memeriksa kondisimu," jawabnya. "Oh, aku harus turun, ada pasien. Kalau ada apa-apa, tekan saja tombol di dekat ranjangmu. Aku akan datang."

Aku mengangguk. "Terima kasih, Elli."

"Sama-sama," jawabnya. "Baiklah, aku pergi dulu, ya. Kalau kau mau, kau boleh tidur."

Aku mengangguk lagi. Elli menutup pintu kamar dokter alias kamar inapku saat ini dan tak lama kemudian aku sudah menari-nari di alam mimpi.

* * *

**SATU JAM KEMUDIAN~~~**

* * *

"Claire? Claire?"

Aku membuka mataku perlahan dan menemukan wajah seseorang yang... tunggu, itu siapa? Rambutnya hitam, kepalanya agak cekung, matanya cenderung sipit, dan dia mengenakan jas laboratorium. Oh... dokter rupanya.

"Iya, Dok?" balasku sambil berusaha duduk. "Maaf, aku baru saja tidur."

"Tidak apa-apa," ujarnya. "Ada yang mau kubicarakan denganmu."

"Silakan."

"Kau tidak bisa hanya dirawat dengan obat-obatan herbal dariku dan Elli, itu tidak cukup," katanya memulai pembicaraan. "Tadi aku pergi ke rumah sakit di kota, menanyakan soal ruang untuk pasien kanker, mereka bilang, mereka siap menanganimu. Aku sudah meminta jadwal kemoterapi dan aku juga sudah mendapatkannya. Satu-satunya hal yang belum kulakukan adalah menanyakan soal ini padamu dan meminta persetujuanmu untuk melakukan ini."

Aku terdiam. "Jadi... aku harus pergi ke kota?"

Dokter mengangguk. "Aku akan mendampingimu di sana."

"Bu-bukan itu..." sanggahku. "Peternakanku? Rumahku? Bagaimana?"

"Aku akan meminta Elli menugaskan para Harvest Sprites," jawabnya. "Kalau kau sembuh, kau akan memilikinya kembali. Namun jika tidak, aku akan menjual atau memberikannya."

"Berikan saja," ujarku. "Berikan pada orang yang benar-benar mau mengurusnya."

Dokter mengangguk. "Mm... Claire?"

"Ya?"

"Bisakah aku bicara bukan sebagai seorang dokter?"

Aku mengerutkan dahi. "Maksudmu?"

"Yah, anggap saja aku bicara sebagai seorang teman."

Aku tersenyum . "Boleh."

"Tapi ada syaratnya."

"Apa?"

"Panggil aku Tim."

Aku tertawa kecil. "Oke, Tim."

"Baiklah," ucap Dok—eh, Tim—sambil membenarkan posisi duduknya. "Claire, aku menyarankan dengan sangat, kau harus pergi ke kota untuk mengikuti kemoterapi itu."

"Aku sering mendengar soal itu," ucapku. "Dan jujur saja, aku takut, Tim."

"Aku akan pergi bersamamu, Claire," balasnya sambil... eh? Menggenggam tangan kananku? "Aku akan menjagamu di sana, sampai kau sembuh."

"Bagaimana kalau aku tidak sembuh?"

"Pokoknya aku akan terus menjagamu."

"Kalau aku meninggal?"

Tim terdiam sejenak. "Kalau memang itu takdirmu, berarti aku memang harus kembali ke sini tanpamu."

Aku menghela napas. "Kenapa kau melakukan ini?"

"Kenapa?" ulangnya sambil tersenyum kecil penuh arti. "Karena aku mencintaimu."

Aku terdiam tidak menyangka.

"Sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu," ulangnya dengan penuh keyakinan. "Aku tahu kau saat ini adalah kekasih Kai, tapi sungguh Claire, aku tahu sebenarnya dia tidak tulus kepadamu."

Aku masih diam. Aku baru tahu selama ini kalau Kai tidak tulus mencintaiku, sungguh.

"Kalau semua ini sudah selesai, kalau kau sembuh, kalau kau dan aku dapat kembali lagi ke sini bersama," katanya pelan. "Maukah... kau menikah denganku?"

Mataku terbelalak. Sungguh tidak dapat dipercaya, Tim baru saja menyatakan perasaannya dan tiba-tiba saja dia sudah melamarku? Oke, apa yang harus aku katakan? Bukankah dia juga berkata "kalau"? Berarti, "kalau" apa yang dikatakannya tidak terwujud, itu artinya... dia tidak akan menikahiku? Aku akan... meninggal?

"Ini alasannya aku tidak mau berbicara sebagai dokter," lanjutnya. "Perasaan pribadi ini menghantuiku, Claire. Hantu ini akan hilang hanya kalau kau menikah denganku. Kau... mau, kan?"

Aku tertawa getir. "Bukankah kau bilang "kalau" aku sembuh?"

"Ya, aku memang bilang begitu," katanya. "Tapi aku melamarmu sekarang."

Aku tidak bisa lebih bingung lagi.

"Sungguh, Claire," ucapnya lagi. "Aku benar-benar menyayangimu dan ingin selalu menjagamu."

Aku menghela napas, bingung. Apa yang harus aku katakan? Apa aku harus menerimanya? Tapi apa alasanku menerimanya? Kalau aku menolak, apa yang harus aku katakan supaya dia mau menerima keputusanku? Jadi... aku harus bagaimana? Aku harus berbuat apa? Aku harus berkata apa?

"Claire?"

"A-aku mau," jawabku dengan wajah memerah. "Aku mau, Tim."

Do—Tim tersenyum lalu menggenggam tanganku erat. "Aku janji aku akan menunggumu hingga kemoterapi dan segala operasi yang harus kau jalani selesai. Setelah itu, kita akan menikah."

Entah kapan lagi aku bisa sebahagia itu dalam keadaan sakit seperti ini...

Kuubah pemikiranku, lebih baik aku hidup dalam keadaan sakit daripada tidak pernah merasakan hidup sama sekali.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

Akhirnya selesaaaaai~~~

Aduh, emang gak begitu _so sweet_, sih u_u seenggaknya hanya ini yang terpikir dalam otak Rey ketika bikin cerita DoxClaire~

Semoga memuaskan kalian para pembaca, yaa~ _review please_? x)


End file.
